Sar Luther
|-|With Helmet= |-|Without Helmet= Summary Sar Luther, also known as the "Arch-Betrayer," was once an acclaimed knight of the monastic brotherhood of knights known simply as The Order, who discovered the young and wild Primarch Lion El'Jonson living in the forests upon World of Caliban in the late 30th Millennium. He became the Primarch's saviour and took the man born of the forest with him back to civilisation. He raised the young Lion as his son within The Order, becoming a mentor, friend, and eventually a brother to the Primarch. When the Emperor of Mankind came to the world of Caliban and reunited with his long lost son, he gave Lion El'Jonson control of the I Legion of Space Marines, the Dark Angels, and charged him with leading them in the Imperium of Man's Great Crusade to reunite the human-settled galaxy. Luther, though too old to become a true Astartes, received certain genetic and biochemical enhancements through the use of advanced Imperial technology so that he might follow his great friend and brother to the stars alongside the other Astartes of the Dark Angels. Ironically, Luther would eventually betray the Lion after allowing himself to be seduced by the offers of Chaos, rallying a good portion of his fellow Dark Angels to his cause who had been left behind by their fellows to garrison the Legion's homeworld and attacking the Lion's fleet as he returned to Caliban following the end of the Horus Heresy on Terra. The titanic struggle between the two former friends resulted in the destruction of Caliban and the loss of the Dark Angels' Primarch, as well as the escape of Luther's allies who had sided with the Ruinous Powers. Known as the Fallen Angels amongst their former Battle-Brothers of the I Legion, it became the overriding goal of the Dark Angels and all of their Successor Chapters after the Second Founding to hunt down every one of the Fallen and get them to repent their betrayal of the Emperor and of the Lion. Unknown to all but the Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels Chapter, Luther was captured alive after the Fall of Caliban and was kept prisoner for over ten thousand standard years in the deepest dungeon of the Dark Angels' mobile fortress-monastery, The Rock, where he rambles insanely about the future. However, these ramblings sometimes contain the hint of prophecy or the location of some of the Fallen, and every Dark Angels Supreme Grand Master has consulted the maddened Luther, now known only as the "Dark Oracle", in the Chapter's times of greatest need. He was recently freed from his prison during an unexpected attack of daemons on The Rock after the birth of the Great Rift led by the Fallen Angel Daemon Prince Marbas. Luther's current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-B Name: Sar Luther, The Master of Caliban, The Arch-Betrayer, The Fallen Angel, The Dark Oracle Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 Years Old Classification: Knight of the Order, Pseudo-Astartes of the Dark Angels Legion, Leader of the Fallen Angels Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration, Near-Space Marine Physiology (Has Low-Light Vision, can filter out toxins, Immunity to Motion Sickness, White Noise, Sudden Flashes or Sonic Attacks, can survive in vacuum, can breathe underwater, etc) | Immortality, Precognition / Clairvoyance, Magic / Psychic Powers, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Existence Erasure, Can attack on every level of existence (physical, mental, spiritual, symbolic, etc.) Attack Potency: Unknown (Luther was too old to undergo the implantation of the Dark Angels gene-seed, and so, despite undergoing an extensive series of genetic, surgical and biochemical enhancements that increased his strength, stamina and reflexes to superhuman levels, Luther was still beneath a true Adeptus Astartes. However, this was lessened by the specialized Power Armour that he wore, and the Power Sword which he wielded into battle, which was forged by Lion El'Jonson himself) | Solar System level (Was empowered by the Four Chaos Gods, much like Horus Lupercal before him, which not only elevated his physical capabilities to the level of a Primarch, but granted him numerous psychic abilities. Stalamated against Lion El'Jonson during their duel on the world of Caliban, with neither combatant managing to slay the other) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Lion El'Jonson) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Solar System Class (Did significant damage to Lion El'Jonson during their confrontation, nearly killing him) Durability: Unknown | Solar System level (Survived several attacks from the Primarch Lion El'Jonson Stamina: Superhuman | Virtually Endless Range: Extended Melee Range, Kilometers with Ranged Weaponry Standard Equipment: Calibanite-Pattern Power Armour, Master-Crafted Power Sword, Bolt Piston, etc. Intelligence: Genius. An incredibly talented swordsman and huntsman. Was the greatest knight in the history of Caliban, having completed more quests and slayed more beasts than any warrior of The Order who ever lived. An extraordinary strategist and military tactician, being the overall second-in-command of the Dark Angels Space Marine Legion, beneath only the Primarch Lion El'Jonson himself. Weaknesses: His physical capabilities aren't on the level of a true Astartes | Nearly completely insane Key: Pre-Heresy Luther | Chaos Luther Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4